Memories of the Mononokean
by we.can.fly.away.to.Gallifrey
Summary: Moments that could have been in the life of the Mononokean and the people connected to it.
1. Ashiya's Influence

'ASHIYA!' Itsuki's shout snapped him out of his trance and he fell backwards onto the tatami floor.

'Right now, I...' Ashiya started, confused. But as the fog cleared in his mind, his eyes grew wide in horror. He looked down in front of him to see the quivering form of his beloved Moja, who so obviously wanted to run away as far as possible, but was paralysed in absolute fear. Just like the time with Yahiko. Not able to bear the terror in Kedama's eyes, he slowly turned his face up to meet Itsuki's.

His face was the picture of worry. Where he had expected anger, disappointment and even sadness he had Itsuki's empathy. And that broke him even more.

Itsuki turned his attention from his employee to the poor trembling yokai at his feet. He picked Kedama is his arms, running his fingers through the fur to provide comfort the yokai so very much needed.

Sparing a glance at Ashiya, he walked to the side of the room.

'Mononokean, come.'

The familar rattle sounded, but he didn't have the heart to pull away the furball burrowing themself into the folds of his kimono.

One hand supporting the yokai on his chest, he crawled through and sat leaning on the wall by the alcove easing Kedama onto his lap.

The Mononokean's chime rang in the silence.

_**Itsuki?**_

He sighed.

* * *

^o^u^0^-^*^U^a^~^i^e^

* * *

_**I see. So that's what happened.**_

Itsuki noded mutely. Kedama had calmed down and fallen asleep in his arms.

'What do I do now, Mononokean.' He said, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

Although it wasn't a question in the first place, he waited for an answer, for it wasn't often that the Mononokean remained silent.

Receiving no reply, he gently placed Kedama in the alcove. 'Look after Kedama for me.'

As he made his way out, the familiar chime once again made him smile. He paused, placing a hand on the wall reassuring, taking and giving comfort at the same time. It was difficult to understand how such a simple and casual action could be so meaningful and intimate.

'Don't worry.' He said. 'They'll be fine.'

Ashiya was in the same place as before Itsuki had left the room. It need not be said that Ashiya was more terrified at everything that had happened than even Kedama.

At the sound of Itsuki entering, Ashiya looked up. Without a word from him, Itsuki said: 'Kedama will be fine.'

The implication, that right now, Kedama is not fine, may as well have rang through the air.

With a soft sigh, Itsuki sat down in front of the boy who looked ready to pull his hair our.

'Abeno-san...' Ashiya's voice trembled and broke as he spoke.

'Sit up.' Itsuki supported the boy as he lifted himself into a proper position. Ashiya looked at Itsuki's hand that lingered on his shoulder.

In the next moment, Itsuki started to find Ashiya sobbing into his lap with fistfuls of his kimono in his trembling hands.

For a few moments, he just stared down in shock, before relaxing and placing his hand on the frame of the shaking boy. He had little experience with humans. He had always thought of himself and been first, of the Mononokean, second, the Underworld, and last, the Mundane world.

He called himself the master of the Mononokean, but that was just a formality. The Mononokean was everything to him. Filled with all the memories he had - of growing up, of constant meetings and partings with yokai, of Aoi. The Mononokean was his family and home, and the one closest to him.

After the Mononokean, he would call himself a man of the Underworld. Fond memories of his childhood amongst the Legislator, Justice and the Executive, and the person he used to be back then. But even more importantly, the Underworld was the home of the yokai he held so dear. It was his second home, that he would protect with all he had.

His origin from the Mundane world was a fact, but he had sacrificed it for the sake of the other two. For him, yokai would come before any duty to human would, and he would keep it that way forever. It pained him to do so, but an unknown yokai would have to take priority over even Ashiya's life.

But for all he had said, Itsuki, as he gently pet Ashiya's hair, couldn't help but think that humans were not that different from yokai after all.

* * *

^o^u^0^-^*^U^a^~^i^e^

* * *

'That's enough, Ashiya. Don't cry anymore.'

When his sobs seemed to start dying down, Itsuki tilted his head with his rare exasperated smile.

'Really. How can you cry so much. You really were perfect for finding Mitsuchigura-dono's mask.'

A choked laugh escaped between the dying sobs.

Itsuki huffed, playing along. 'Could you not have cried so much then?'

'Sorry.' Here it was: that watery voice so typical of Ashiya. His head was still burried in Itsuki's lap, even though the cries had died away.

'Ashiya, are you asleep?'

A few moments of silence later a muffled voice was heard.

'Yes.'

Itsuki bit back an uncharacteristic laugh.

'Okay.'


	2. Aoi & Young Itsuki

A/N: I want to know more about what Aoi was like, and how Itsuki was when he was younger. This was inspired by a few of the more recent chapters of the manga. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Aoi's laughter resounded through the tea room.

Taking a glance a Itsuki, who had taken his seat facing the Mononokean's scroll instead of facing Aoi as usual, they only laughed even louder, imagining the surely present pout on the young, yet un-matured face.

The questioning chime of the Mononokean was accompanied with no words: it was quite obvious what the yokai wanted to know. The pair had just entered after completing their errands in the Underworld, one completely silent with a hint of an embarrassed blush on his face, and the other who had yet to have stopped laughing.

'Our little Itsuki,' Aoi began between chuckles, 'is so cute. The Executive was in a bad mood, so he made poor Itsuki work twice as hard. Then we went to the Newt Lake to submit a report in hand. As usual, the Legislator was behind on everything and asked me for help. I refused, but to my surprise, Itsuki said he would help. When I came back a couple of hours later, everything was done and the Legislator was practically shining with amusement, hiding his smirk behind his cup of tea. The Justice was there too and our little Itsuki was sleeping in his lap!'

With every world that they spoke, Itsuki became more and more flustered in embarrassment.

'You should have seen the Justice's face! He looked so uncomfortable, and he had no idea what to do with his hands. He was just staring down at Itsuki, and his hands were lifted up, and he wasn't moving a muscle! When I arrived, his eyes were practically begging me to do something about it.'

_Awww... the new employee of the mononokean is so cute._

The Mononokean's words only encouraged Aoi more. 'And you know, when I asked the Legislator-'

'Shut up, Aoi, you jerk!'

At Itsuki's sudden burst, silence reigned in the tea room, every on, including Itsuki himself, shocked at his words.

Aoi blinked.

After a moment, text appeared on the Mononokean's scroll. _My my, it looks like you've been a bad influence on Itsuki._

Aoi just laughed again along with the Mononokean's merry chimes, and the small smile on the human's face didn't escape either of them.


	3. Abeno & the Justice

'We'll be going then.' The Legislator said in his usual merry, leaving with the Executive in tow.

Silence came upon the White Sand Prison once more with only two people left. It had been an intense meeting, but a necessary one. The affairs of the Underworld were no easier than those of the mundane world, and perhaps even harder with the interaction between the two worlds that they were privy to. That's why the Master of the Mononokean was present too: a rare occasion, for four of the five powers of the Underworld to be in one place. So, naturally, the most secure place was chosen: the White Sand Prison.

'Then I will also take my leave: I have my duties to attend to. Thank you for your hospitality, Justice.'

'Itsuki...'

The boy stopped in his path, turning to see the usual wilted and mellow face of the Justice, more downcast than usual.

'Is something the matter?'

'You've grown so much Itsuki. It makes me sad sometimes.'

'It was only a few years ago that you were shorter than me... and you would ride on my back, and fall asleep in my lap. It took only me half a day to become attached to someone who will die so soon.'

A crooked smile made its way to Itsuki's face.

'It is selfish of me, but it makes me glad. Every time, you all are always here, always the same. No matter what meetings and partings there are everyday, no matter what happens in the mundane world, you all will always be here. Still arguing over the same things, still looking exactly the same.'

'Itsuki...'

Itsuki didn't let the Justice interrupt his words, 'And I know it's selfish of me, but it makes me happy.' He shrugged as he turned away a little. 'Don't think badly of me.'

The Justice nodded lazily after a small pause, his lips curled ever so slightly. 'I won't.' He yawned, 'You are always welcome at the White Sand Prison. Come stay whenever you want.'

Itsuki raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic invitation, watching the Justice transform into his leopard form.

Stretching out the feline body, he elaborated: 'You can help me with my work. Then we can call it even with the book incident.'

To Itsuki's credit, he didn't even pause as he sighed, 'I should have know better, thinking that you wouldn't realise.'

'Well, there is nothing wrong with a book going missing from time to time.'

'Hm. That's what the Legislator said.'

'Of course he did,' he mumbled, disgruntled. 'Not that they were his words to say.'

They lapsed into silence again.

Another mock sigh. 'Come on. I'll walk you back.'


End file.
